Court Astrologer
An npc that provides an insight into your character from their birthday. Birthdays are dependent on when your character was created. Location *Shing Jea Monastery (Canthan New Year) Dialogue Happy New Year! In Cantha, each year is named after one of the great celestial animals. Would you like to know your celestial animal? Different responses for each animal of the cycle, beginning for characters created in the month of January: *By consulting my astrological charts, I can tell you were born in the Year of the Pig. Congratulations, this is your year! Pigs are honest, tolerant, and straightforward. They are supportive of their friends and forgiving of their enemies. Be proud to be a Pig! *After looking at my astrological charts, I find that you were born in the Year of the Rat. Rats are charismatic, passionate, and hard working, and are very ambitious and strong-willed. I should warn you, Rats do not get along with Horses, but you are blessed to be a Rat! *I have reviewed by astrological charts and have found that you were born in the Year of the Ox. Ox people are dependable, patient, and truthful. They are not extravagant, and haggling over money is unpleasant to them. They have many friends. You are a most mighty Ox! *I have double-checked the lunar cycles and determined that you were born in the Year of the Tiger. You have a natural authority, and are generous and courageous. Tigers trust their instinct, and they live life to the fullest. All hail the heroic Tigers! *I have investigated the stars, and I know now that you were born in the Year of the Rabbit. Rabbits in Cantha are thought of as smart, thoughtful creatures, and are graceful and well-mannered. Security is important to Rabbits, and security can be found through paying attention to the little things. Be glad, for you are a Rabbit. *I have checked my ancient charts and can safely say that you were born in the Year of the Dragon. The Dragon is the emperor's sign, the symbol of power, strength, and wealth. Dragons set a high standard for themselves, and they expect to live up to that standard. You are a resplendent Dragon! *I have made a thorough investigation and discovered that you were born in the Year of the Snake. Snakes are wise and self-confident, if a little enigmatic. You have learned much by watching and waiting for your moment, and you know more than you say. Congratulations! You are a Snake. *I have investigated the matter thoroughly and have found that you were born in the Year of the Horse. Horses are quick-witted, curious, and independent, and they are confident in their abilities. As a warning, Horses do not get along with those born in the year of the Rat, so be cautious, but otherwise enjoy being Horse! *I have checked and double-checked my charts, and I have found that you were born in the Year of the Sheep. Those born in a Sheep year are creative and considerate individuals. You seek the approval of others, and you have enough talent to gain that approval. Congratulations on beign a most talented Sheep! *I have looked at my astrological charts most closely, and I see that you were born in the Year of the Monkey. Monkeys are ingenious, agile, and versatile. They are basically reliable and honest, but are flexible enough in their principles to understand that a little harmless deceit can make life smoother. You are a great Monkey! *I have poured over my astrological charts and have determined that you were born in the Year of the Rooster. Roosters are observant, accurate, and exact. You are brave and tenacious in battle, and you dress well. You are a most elegant Rooster! *I have referred to my astrological charts and determined that you were born in the Year of the Dog. Dogs are loyal and trustworthy, and very reliable. They are honest and dedicated to the task at hand. They do not trust Dragons, who seem to be braggarts. Blessings upon you for you are a Dog! Category:General NPCs (special event) Category:Canthan New Year NPCs